Totally Winx
by Sunfire4224
Summary: I am taking over Blosiom's spy swap story (with permission) so please read, it will follow the same story line. I just put more detail so the story starts from the begining, I change it up quite a bit so please read the first 4 chapters (I think...It could be the first 3) are up in the first chapter but the story is like I said, is changed quite a bit. Pairings later on.


**Hey guys! Sunfire here im taking over Blosiom's story, so here are the first few chapters, a bit remodeled, with more detail and POV's (point of veiw)**

**For any people from other contries- Freshman is 1st year, sophmore is 2nd year, junior is 3rd year and senior is the 4th and final year.**

* * *

Ch. 1 Alex POV

the wind in my lungs vanished as my friends and I land jumbled together in a heap of limbs, unfortunatly I was at the very bottom of this tangled web of bodies, and was currently being crushed under the weight.

Jerry talked as we removed ourselves from each other and regained our witts.

"...So be prepaired." Jerry finished.

"Could you please repeat that? We were kinda busy." Brittany asked while rubbing the leg she had just freed from Sam's arm.

"You girls should really learn to pay more attention." The balding man said, shaking his head at the 4 girls.

Clover rolled her eyes, "Just tell us!"

sThe thin man sighed, "This particular mission is out of this dimension."

Sam chuckled, "out of this world, I think you mean."

"No. literally out of this dimension, you after you finish your sophmore year in June, you will have 2 1/2 months to pack your stuff and then start your schooling at Alfea, were you will stay for your junior year, today you girls are just visiting the school, meeting your aliases, making sure you can make it through the barrier, and getting bigger details from your employer also known as one of my long term friends, Faragonda, to you unless she says you can call her otherwise. Any questions?"

"Uh...yeah, any gadgets for this mission?" I asked, lost in the fantasy of what this school from another dimension will look like, I was ripped out of my imagination by the laughter of my fellow spies.

"Good one Jer." Sam managed between breaths.

"Yeah, as much as I hate Mandy, I wouldn't switch schools for the world, besides, I heard Mandy was moving as soon as she turned 17 and that's just in a few days." Clover commented her laughs coming to a stop.

"And besides that, there are no such thing as other dimension's" Brittany adds with a giggle.

"It's laughable, right Alex?" The red-headed spy next to me asked.

"...Yea... right.", I replied sheepishly.

"You don't actually believe this stuff, do you Alex?" Clover asked her eyes filled with worry.

"Of course not." I say in a tone that I knew wasn't fooling anyone.

"Alex..." Brittany coaxed; but the I didn't want to discuss the topic anymore so I just kept silent.

"Well that's just too bad. I guess you girls will just have to learn the hard way; well you better suit up, Gladis if you will..." The older man started.

"Sure thing Jerry.", And just like that, in a quick flash of a white light; the we were all standing in their own customized cat suit.

"Ta-ta girls." as jerry said his fair-well to his agents, he pressed a red button on his desk, and instead of the floor opening up, the back wall did, a swirling black portal sucked the girls up.

Ch 2. Sam's POV

I groaned as I my face kissed dirt; I briskly stood up and brushed the dirt off my green spy outfit. I looked to my right just in time to catch my fellow spies finish cleaning the dirt of their suits.

"Well that was rude of him." My blonde haired friend commented while rubbing her right arm.

"And weird." Brittany added.

"I agree, it was like we were in a black hole, but that's not even scientifically possible, for 3 reasons: 1. if that was a black whole we would be dead. 2. I'm pretty sure woohp is was not stationed in space or else we would have been weight-less while we were in Jerry's office, not to mention gasping for air, considering we wern't wearing astronotical suites, and lastly..." I was going to continue my rant, until my face was as red as my hair but my Asian friend cut me off.

"Nobody can just conjure a black whole whenever they feel the whim." The Chinese girl finished. I nodded in agreement ,my face no longer red.

"which way should we go?" Alex asked, her head switching sides every so often, showing that she was still contemplating her own question.

"First we need to figure out were we are." Clover answered.

"Why don't we go ask them." Sam pointed, standing a bit further west of them were 6 girls, they looked about their age if not 2 or 3 years older than them.

The spies ran towards the seemingly ordinary girls.

"Hey!" Brittany called out, the six girls whipped around to look at the 4 spies.

"Hey, maybe you can help us, are you by any chance spies from woohp, or do you know of them?" A caramel haired girl spoke, her tan skin was without flaws, and her big, bright green eyes sparkled holding a kind of innocence most loose when they reach the age of 12.

The spies were shocked that this girl knew of them.

"Uh...we're woohp agents." Alex spoke shyly.

At this the said girl smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Flora, my friends and I were sent by to get you.

"Hello, I'm Bloom." A red-head, with fair, flawless skin, and big, deep ocean blue eyes greeted.

"Yo. Musa here." An Asian girl said, her long mid-night blue hair was styled in two pony tails, and her eyes was the same mid-night blue as her hair, only the small glints of purple forbid them from matching.

"Princess Stella, in your midst." A fair-tanned girl told, she had long blonde hair and yellow eyes, and a regal almost pompus air about her.

"I'm Tecna." A mangenta haired girl with pale skin and teal eyes that held endless amounts of information spoke.

"And I'm Layla." The last girl with skin like creamy chocolate, dark brown hair that fell in waves, and sea blue eyes represented.

"Well, I'm Sam, and these are my friends, Clover, Brittany, and Alex." Sam introduced for their group, each girl waved when their name was said.

Ch. 3 No pov.

The 10 girls chatted, as they walked, during their chat the 4 spies found out that that the other 6 girls were all 19 except for Stella who was 20, and Flora who was still 18 because her birthday is in June and it was still April.

The girls also found that they were a group that called themselves 'the Winx club'; and all was fine and dandy until they started talking about magic.

"Our very first battle!, Bloom, who at the time was pretending to be Varanda of Calisto, spied on the trix then she had been trapped by Icy, and she would have been done for, if I didn't flash some of my sun powers, and showed those witches what real magic was." Stella told, swelling with pride.

The other members of the winx club rolled their eyes, and the spies looked rather purplexed. Bloom took notice of the looks on their faces and said:

"Faragonda told us you may not know anything about magic, but don't worry Faragonda will explain everything,...if you can get through the barrier."

The spies kept quiet, but nodded their heads, each consumed in their own thoughts.

* * *

Sam's thoughts-

'there's no such thing as magic.'

Brittany's thoughts-

'Magic?, and what barrier?'

Clover's thoughts-

'Where are the camera's? How long until Jerry's done with this prank?'

Alex's thoughts-

'I've always wanted magic to exist; but its kind of hard to belive, when I've been reminded every day that it doesn't'

* * *

"The barrier starts there." Layla points.

"Where?" Alex asks as she unknowingly walks through the barrier without any problems her fellow spies following with the same .

"Um, I don't see a barrier." Clover stated.

"Don't even worry about it" Musa smiled

"We already passed it." Flora added her eyes were sparkling with a secretive happiness

The spies shrugged off the winx strange behavior; and gaped in awe at the building before them.

"Welcome to Alfea." Tecna said.

Ch. 4 No POV

The winx grinned as the led the 4 girls down the hill and to the gate.

"before you enter you might want to change." Stella pointed out

"Oh, Yeah of course, can't run around sticking out like a sore thumb now can we?" Clover smiled happy that she could wear something fashionable, the 4 girls pulled out their compowders and in just a few seconds, were fully clothed in more casual attire. Each wore a white t-shirt with the woohp logo printed on it, jean shorts and flip-flops in their own signature colors.

"um...Clover, when did you add these outfits to the compowders?" Brittany asked, confused about the currnent clothes she was wearing.

"I didn't add these!, its the compowder ,thats the only casual clothe selection it had!" Clover spoke urgently, freaking out while pacing back and forth.

"Uh, girls, these aren't our compowders." Alex stated.

"Yeah, look closely its a tiny bit more of a purple tint to it, plus check the bottom." Sam examined.

The girls did as instructed and took a look at the bottom of the compowders, it read-'proto-type'. Just then, Alex's compowder starts ringing, it sounds more like a gong than a ring-tone.

"Oh, Jerry, glad you called ,do you know what happened to our compowders?" Clover asked, she was in full panic mode.

"Thats actually what im calling about." the gray haired man said. "We took your compowders in for some upgrades, where you are at right now, your compowders wouldn't work so we are constructing new ones. The proto-types you have now will last for about 2 days before dying out, just work with what you have, and you will get your new compowders, hopefully before the 2 days are done for. Anyway chow for now."

With that the compowders screen went black, and the spies sighed in dissapointment, but continued the mission.

"Lets go!" Stella shouted enthusiastically.

The winx and the Woohp agents walked down the grassy hill, leaving the wild life behind as they stepped foot an the dirt paved path to the gates of Alfea. The girls were led across the desolate campus grounds, and straight into the school. The girls took note of the beautiful architectual work, and kept in mind what was ahead of them. soon they reached what seemed to be the office doors.

"Go on in, Faragonda has been expecting you." Flora pushed lightly.

The spies gulped, took one big breath, and opened the doors to find...

* * *

**CLIFFY! DUN..DUN...DUNNNN!, Anyway Reveiw! Please!**


End file.
